Rainbowed Heart
by TheSocialBookWorm
Summary: Frisk was normally a pretty patient person, but having seven dead kids in their head, arguing about what to do was stretching it. At least between the eight of them, they have an actual chance of getting out of this place. "You woke up with a headache, and seven dead children in your head."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale

Prologue

You fell down a hole and

.

you woke up with a headache.

.

 _Hahaha! They look like a wimp!_

 _._

 _You have no observation skills. A_ _s always._

 _._

 _I- I think they look fine._

 _._

 _Be honest. They look like any other kid._

 _._

 _Guys! Guys! Calm down and give them a chance to orient themselves._

 _._

 _I wonder what you did to deserve this._

 _._

 _Welcome to hell newbie._

 _._

You woke up with a headache, and seven dead children in your head


	2. Chapter 1

AN- Me: First off, let me introduce...Muse Kitty! She is my muse, obviously. She's a kitty because she is distracted, sits on my keyboard, and is super stubborn. You have any complaints you send them to her.

Muse Kitty: Meow.

Me: Shush you. I was supposed to be working on Subject F, but look at what you've done.

Muse Kitty: Meow.

Me: I had been ignoring this idea! For weeks, but you wouldn't leave me alone.

Muse Kitty: Meow!

Me: *Sighs* If anyone needs me I'll be trying to coax this beast into letting me write the next chapter of Subject F.

Muse Kitty: Purr

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale.

* * *

Chapter 1

You had simply been determined to prove the other kids in the orphanage wrong. After being told over and over again that a crybaby like you couldn't do anything, you had looked your loudest torment in the eyes and told him in a shaky voice that you would climb Mt. Ebott. It had fallen dead silent and everyone had heard the last sentence you had told the orphans.

"And I'm coming back."

Then you had tripped over a root on your way back down with a pretty yellow flower to prove that you had been up the mountain and had fallen down a hole.

Now you were sitting in a bed of yellow flowers with a pounding headache, and more voices in your head than you remembered having. You pressed a hand to your head as all of the voices started to argue, overlapping each other in their haste to be heard. It was almost impossible to tell them apart.

- _it's not hell!_

 _-i dunno, it has a monster with horns and a red trident wandering around killing kids-_

 _-guys-_

 _-jumping to conclusions now are-_

 _-does it matter what this place is-_

 _-everything going around trying to fight-_

 _-there were a couple of skeletons-_

 _-you never think anything through do you-_

 _-guys-_

 _-there was that area with lava too-_

 _-what does it matter? Just-_

 _-hell might be going too far-_

 _-some were friendly-_

 _-kill everything in your way-_

 _GUYS!_

Your head fell silent, and you took the moment of blissful nothing to try and breath. The pain in your head decreased the longer that the voices didn't say anything until you felt well enough to sit up and look around. There was nothing but rocks and flowers

 _Is that better?_ The voice that had shouted asked. Now that it was just her talking, you could detect the feminine quality of it, underlined with steel. It was the type of voice you imagined a mother having, or an older sister.

You nodded, and were only given half a second of wondering how you could communicate with them before the voice continued.

 _Good. Now we're all going to introduce ourselves so you can have a better time of telling us apart. I'm Light Blue, or Patience._

Your brow furrowed, because as far as you know those weren't real names.

 _Kindness or Green._ A quiet boy this time, but his voice was infused with the type of warmth that made you think of sunny days and hugs.

 _Perseverance or Purple._ His was a dry tone, and you could almost see him pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 _Yellow or Justice._ You personally thought that the southern drawl was a little forced, but the amusement in the boy's tone certainly wasn't.

 _Orange! Or Bravery!_ Another female, but this one's voice was faster, just shy of shouting

 _Integrity or Dark blue._ A deep clear cut male, with a slight accent you couldn't place.

There was a moment of silence before Patience was saying, _I said all of us._

 _Fine._ The female with the dark voice that promised violence muttered, _You don't all have to look at me like that. I'm Chara._

You went back to wondering how you were supposed to communicate with them, if you had to speak out loud or if you had to think something specific for them to hear it.

 _You don't have to do anything. We can hear you just fine, Frisk,_ Integrity told you.

 _Bluuuuue!_ Bravery whined, _I wanted to prank them with that._

 _Focus guys,_ Patience cut it. _Anything she-_

You felt an immediate revulsion at the pronoun, and Patience smoothly corrected herself.

 _Anything they need to know before they move forward?_

 _If I may,_ Perserverance began, _I wouldn't trust any of you to cite what is truly needed._

 _Geez,_ Justice muttered, _Thanks for that._

 _Now,_ Perserverance lectured, _You have fallen into the Underground, a section in the mantle of the earth where monsters have been sealed. They are kept here by a barrier put up by seven human mages so they need seven human souls in order to break it. You are the seventh. This means that they will be especially desperate to take your soul._

 _They will do this by engaging you in a Fight-_

 _-Which is when you will kill them, track down their family and kill them as well,_ Chara butt in, a manic glee in her tone that set you on edge. There was a long beat of silence.

 _How about no._ Perseverance said in such a dry tone, that you giggled. _As I was saying, they will engage you in a Fight which will cause your soul to appear, and they will attack it directly. This will lower your HOPE or HP until it hits zero in which case you will die._

Your eyes widened and you felt tears form in the corner of them. You took a shuddery breath of fear. You didn't want to die. Sure your life wasn't the best, but it was only just beginning. You never should've done this, but you had been determined.

 _Frisk,_ Kindness whispered. _We're going to get you out of here._

 _Yeah!_ Bravery cheered.

 _It may be too late for us,_ Justice stated, _but you're just a child, and it's not too late for you. Trust us kid. We'll get you out of here._

You nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping at your face. You clenched your fists, reminding yourself that you had told the other orphans that you were going to come back from Mt. Ebott. You stood up, and marched out of the room, determined to make it out of this place. Bravery cheered you on, while Perseverance and Patience groaned.

 _Perhaps you could wait for me to finish first?_ Perseverance snarked at you. You stopped in the next room and felt a wave of shame pass over you. _Wait you will?_ Perseverance sounded surprised, _I mean. That's better._

"-I said, HOWDY!" someone yelled at you, and you jumped, pulling away from your mental conversation. "Yeesh," the voice continued, "Distracted much?" You glanced around, and the voice spoke up again, sounding even more annoyed. "Down here."

You glanced downwards and blinked at the flower that was smiling up at you. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

You blinked at it and opened you mouth to answer, when your head was hit with blinding pain as the others seemed to realize they knew who was in front of you.

 _ **R**_ _U_ _ **n**_ _!_

You staggered to the side, pressing your hands to your eyes in a vain attempt to block out the pain. You tripped over something crashing to the ground, and curling into a ball. Your thoughts were fuzzing and you thought you heard the ghosts trying to talk to you, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. Your ears buzzed, and you only barely heard Flowey mutter, "Well, you're an interesting one aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 2

AN- Me: Ok, so you're certain no one will murder me about how this chapter ends?

Muse Kitty: Meow

Me: *Sigh* I'll set up the barricade just in case.

Muse Kitty: Purr

Many thanks to LainaFantasyGirl for Beta-ing!

Disclaimer- I don't own Undertale

Chapter 2

You were vaguely aware of a warm hand on your back, rubbing in steady circles as a gentle voice reminded you to breathe. You took a shuddery breath, the haze slowly leaving your mind. The person carefully helped you sit up, and you squeaked when you realized it was covered in white fur.

There was slight laughter, "Be calm, my child," the voice said, "I will not hurt you."

You thought you heard a murmur at the back of your head before another voice fearfully shushed them.

"I am Toriel, Keeper of the Ruins. Are you alright my child?"

You followed the hand up to stare at the large goat woman who smiled at you. Part of you wondered if you had gone insane, it certainly would explain the voices in your head, the talking flower, and the goat person. Maybe you had hit your head when you fell down that hole and were now slowly dying from a concussion.

You startled at the mass of white that entered your vision, and you blinked as you realized that the goat had knelt down to your level. "Are you alright child?" she repeated, and you nodded on instinct. Her voice reminded you of some of the women in charge of the orphanage, caring and wanting to take care of the kids, but ultimately not wanting to get attached because one day soon they'd be gone.

 _Oh!_ Bravery shouted to your surprise, _That explains a lot about Tori!_

 _Orange!_ Half of the kids whispered harshly, and you winced.

Toriel sent you a worried look, and you thought you heard one of them whisper Mom.

"If you are sure," Toriel said, eying you skeptically. You nodded again, more firmly this time, trying to ignore the near inaudible whispers in the back of your mind. Toriel stood up and offered you her hand. "Come child. I will show you around the Ruins safely."

You hesitated, not sure if you could trust the monster in front of you and not wanting to get into a situation that you couldn't get out of.

 _It'll be fine!_ Bravery spoke up again, _Tori's the most trustworthy monster down here! She makes the best butterscotch pie, though her snail pie is pretty good too! And she's really nice and caring and super tough!_ You took Toriel's hand, relaxing as you listened to Bravery ramble about the time 'Tori sewed me this awesome jacket.'

Toriel's hand was warm and soft, gripping yours gently, and you marveled at the texture.

 _Monster bodies are mostly made out of magic,_ Perseverance lectured, his tone slightly hesitant, and you tilted your head as if that would let you listen better, _That means their inherent nature is reflected in them, often in the small details. For Toriel, this can be seen in the texture of her fur, the shape of her eyes, but strangely she's missing the paw pads. Her fur's shaped and colored like they are there, but they're not. Now, the details that change depending on the monster depend on their physiology._

You nodded, both to what Perseverance was saying, and to vaguely acknowledge that Toriel was saying something. _So for some types of monsters,_ he continued, _maturity is shown by height, or maybe if the monster is heat regulated, color shades can be an indicator. Over time, especially for Boss monsters, these physical indicators can changes as the monster does. Most cases, especially in their current society, this takes a major, usually traumatic, event. It is near impossible for all the indicators to change since they are, in the end, inherent._

You nodded again, and he kept talking, _An interesting offshoot of this is how ancient monsters and humans judged each other based off of this. Monsters were reduced down to just their details, despite the fact that they can be hard to interpret, and people worried over what was relevant and what wasn't. Humans were trusted less because they didn't have these characteristics, and could more easily hide what sort of person they were. It was common for young monsters to misunderstand this, and trust the wrong human because they based judgement off of what would have been trustworthy in a monster. One example-_

 _Hell, would you shut up already?_ Chara snapped, and you winced at the tone. _No one really wants to listen to your stupid rambles Purple. Get over yourself._

You frowned, because you had been enjoying it actually. Perseverance spoke with a slow surety that came from earned knowledge, but also with the excitement of someone who was interested in the subject.

 _Oh_ , Perseverance said softly. There was hurt from Chara's statement in his tone, but it was fading into something warmer that you couldn't identify.

Deep, smooth laughter rolled through your head. _Oh kid,_ Integrity said, _You're something else._

Your brow furrowed in confusion, because as far as you knew there was nothing special about you.

 _I thought,_ Patience said firmly, _we decided it would be best if we didn't talk to Frisk. After all, they have been in pretty bad pain._

 _It's been fine so far,_ Bravery insisted.

 _We don't know what's causing the pain,_ Patience pointed out, _It could be extended exposure._

 _Or it could be when more than one of us is talking,_ Justice pointed out, _That's what it's been so far._

There was a moment of silence before Patience conceded. _Alright, but we should still be careful. This situation is unknown to us, and we don't know what to expect._

 _We just need to think positive LB!_ Bravery insisted and you smiled.

There was a ringing noise, and you glanced down at your hand to find a phone that you didn't remember having. It rang and you flipped it open, pressing it to your ear.

"I apologize my child," Toriel's voice came through smooth and clear, "It seems that this will take longer than I thought. Please continue to wait there."

You nodded before remembering that she was on the phone and not your head, so she wouldn't be able to tell that you had done so. Your mouth opened, but the moment you tried to speak it was like a clamp closed around your throat. Any form of noise died, leaving you silent except for a soft exhale.

"Thank you for understanding," Toriel said cheerfully, headless of the panic that was growing in your chest. You glanced around, not recognizing the hallway you were in, and felt tears build again as you struggled to breathe. You could barely remember walking to get there, but nothing more and that scared you. You didn't have the best memory, but you could at least remember how you had gotten how you had gotten around.

 _Idiot,_ Chara scoffed, and several of the other kids shushed her.

 _No seriously,_ Chara deadpanned, _it's obvious that they just weren't paying attention to their surroundings while they were listening to you._

 _That doesn't mean that you have to be so mean about it,_ Integrity shot back sharply.

 _Doesn't mean that you should be so sensitive about it,_ Chara snarled. It became hard to think about anything as the two of them started to shout at each other, and black spots filled your vision because you still couldn't breathe. A headache began to build on top of the pain in your chest.

 _Why do you always have to be like this?_ Integrity shouted,

 _And you would know,_ Chara said sarcastically.

 _Frisk,_ Kindness's voice was quiet but steady, a whisper that would have been right in your ear. _Do you think you could breathe in deeply for me? It's fine if you can't. Only within your abilities._

You made as large of a gasping breath as you could, and felt some of the tension leave as Kindness kept talking.

 _Very good,_ Kindness said warmly. _Do you think you could let it out now? You're doing great._

You let the air out in a stutter, and then in again as he warmly coached you through breathing. When you finally felt the pressure leave your chest, you took a deep breath just to feel the air passing through your chest.

 _Feeling better?_ Kindness asked, and you nodded feeling an equal mixture of grateful and embarrassed. You had never felt that panicked before, and you weren't sure where it came from or how it happened. Either way you were getting frustrated with all the voices, and you stood up, deciding just to move forward for now. You didn't hate them or want them gone; most of them were rather nice.

It was just weird that there was more than you in your head and you couldn't tell if you were hallucinating them or if they were really there.

You carefully kept to the path, eyeing the frog like thing warily. It wore clothing, so you didn't think it was a normal frog, but it still just ribbitted at you. Toriel had spoken, but you weren't sure if that was a constant for all monsters. The frog croaked again, and you jumped when Justice drawled, _The Froggit sound like it's telling you not to fight the monsters here._

You blinked and wondered how he knew that.

 _Dunno,_ Justice said, amusement leaking into his tone. _If you can guess something close to the reason why, I'll explain._

You huffed, puffing out your cheeks and stomping forward with his laughter rolling in your head. You only went a few steps when another Froggit jumped into your path, only this one had a harder look in its eye.

You blinked and it was almost like the world changed. Everything else fell away from you except the Froggit, and you took a step back out of instinct.

In the next second there was the impression of a red heart floating in front of you, and if you looked closely enough, then you could see the faint outline of other colors, a pulsing rainbow that flowed around the edge. When you reached your hand out to touch it, a message flashed across your eyes.

*You examined your SOUL but nothing happened.

You felt nothing at all, and your confusion and panic spiked.

 _Kid!_ Integrity snapped, _Dodge!_

There was pain as the Froggit attacked you and successfully hit. But then your heart was flooding green and blue, and your body was wrenched violently out of the way of the next attack. Strangely, you barely felt anything, and it was like you were floating under a pool of water. You wanted to feel terrified, but all you felt was Determined to work through your confusion.

"Frisk?" your own mouth asked in confusion.

 _Here,_ you replied.

"I'm sorry!" Kindness whispered.

"Green?" Integrity asked.

What happened? You asked.

"I- I think we possessed your body," Integrity said in a horrified whisper.


End file.
